


Red

by Twixcrush



Series: Fill A Page Feb 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Matching hoodies, POV Changes, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, excessive use of the color red, kuroo being extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twixcrush/pseuds/Twixcrush
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma always looked good in red.Kuroo sets up the perfect date night, and Kenma has a surprise.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Fill A Page Feb 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635421
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carrochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrochan/gifts).



> A Tumblr request from carrochan! Kuroken ❤ Since February, maybe something Valentine-y?
> 
> I was planning to have this up yesterday, but I'm a procrastinator and it ended up being longer than planned, so it wasn't ready to post so soon. I hope you enjoy it though!
> 
> Shoutout to all one (1) of my friends who replied to my Very Important Snapchat™ asking what design I should go with for the matching hoodies. Thanks Theo, you da man lmao

“Promise me you’ll text when you get to Shoyo’s?”

Kenma sighed. “For the millionth time, Kuroo, yes. I promise I’ll text you.”

“And you’ll be home by six for dinner?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Kenma said with a soft smile, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Good. Michi and I will be waiting,” Kuroo said, placing a kiss on Kenma’s cheek in return. The black and white kitten at their feet meowed as if in agreement.

“Right.” Kenma crouched down to rub Michi’s head, who pressed up into the contact, purring. Kenma kissed the top of the kitten’s head and stood up, lifting his bag onto his shoulder and walking toward the door.

“Wait! It’s a little chilly, you should wear a jacket,” Kuroo said, grabbing a hoodie that was laying on the back of the couch and tossing it to Kenma, who set his bag down to put the hoodie on. It was Kuroo’s hoodie, so Kenma was practically swamped in the red fabric, but it was warm and it smelled like his boyfriend, so it was more than okay.

And Kuroo thought Kenma always looked good in red.

“Alright,” Kenma said as he picked up his bag and opened the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow at six. See you later, Kuroo.”

“See you later, kitten. I love you,” Kuroo called.

“I love you too,” Kenma said, as he turned to give his boyfriend another soft smile and a small wave as he walked out the door. Kuroo’s dopey grin stayed on his face even after the door clicked shut.

“Alright,” Kuroo said to himself. “Now it’s time to get started.” He started to walk toward the kitchen, with Michi trotting along right at his heels.

Kenma and Shoyo had a couple of reasons for planning the night to hang out. The first (and most important) reason was that they simply hadn’t had any time to get together recently. It was hard getting their schedules to align, with both school and work. Kenma was taking a few online classes and had a job at a video game store, and Shoyo was attending school full time as well as working at a restaurant that had recently opened a couple blocks away from his apartment. It had been almost a month since the two friends were able to spend any real time together, so they were both very excited, even if Shoyo was the only one who seemed like it.

The second reason was just a convenient little opportunity to add to their plans. Kind of like when someone shows up with a side quest for you, and you’re already heading in that direction anyway, so you take it. They were both doing a little something to help the other with their Valentine’s Day plans. Shoyo was terrible as wrapping presents, so Kenma agreed to help him wrap his gift for Kageyama, and both allowed their friend’s Valentine’s Day gifts to be sent to the other’s apartment, so Kuroo and Kageyama wouldn’t see their gifts when they arrived.

But back to the main quest.

After texting Kuroo, Kenma knocked on the door to his friend’s apartment, and when the door opened, he was greeted by a very bouncy Shoyo with a gray kitten on his shoulders.

“Kenma! You’re here!”

“Hey, Shoyo. Hey, Mika,” Kenma greeted his friend and his cat. Though he didn’t sound as excited as Shoyo was, there was still a smile on his face.

“Well, come in!” Shoyo said, stepping out of the way.

“Pardon the intrusion,” Kenma said as he stepped inside and began to take off his shoes.

“It’s okay, Kageyama’s not home right now, so it’s just us,” Shoyo said, handing Kenma a pair of guest slippers. “Your package came, by the way. The gift you ordered for Kuroo. It’s in the living room with all the wrapping stuff.”

“Cool. I have Kageyama’s gift in my bag. Do you know when he’ll be home? We don’t want him to show up in the middle of us wrapping his gift.”

“He’s at work until five, so we have a couple of hours. He’s picking up a couple pizzas on his way home. Any toppings you want?”

“I’m fine with whatever. Where should I leave my bag?”

“Oh, you can leave it in the bedroom. We should probably wrap the gifts first just to get it out of the way, yeah?”

“Sure. I’ll be right back then.” Kenma walked to his friend’s bedroom and set his bag down. Removing the box with Kageyama’s gift, he returned to the living room to find Shoyo using ribbon to try to make a bow for his cat. Kenma chuckled softly as he sat down on the floor facing his friend, with the wrapping supplies in between them.

“Mika’s gotten so big since the last time I saw her. I think she might be bigger than Michi already.” Hearing her name, the kitten trotted over to Kenma and climbed into his lap. He smiled as he stroked her fur.

“Well, she sure does eat a lot, so that’s probably why. Here, can you put this on her?” Shoyo asked, passing his cat’s collar over to his friend. He had attached the pink bow to the collar so Mika would be able to wear it. Kenma fastened the collar around the kitten’s neck and Shoyo practically squealed with delight.

“Oh my gosh, she looks so cute! I have to send a picture of this to Yachi! She’s gonna love it!” he said, grabbing his phone from the floor and excitedly snapping a few pictures.

Kenma smiled. “Tell her I said hi, and that Michi’s doing well. I know Kuroo’s been sending pictures.”

“I will! Okay, now on to wrapping!”

Both couples had gotten their kittens from Yachi and Kiyoko, after they discovered that the stray Yachi had been feeding was pregnant. They kept one of the kittens, but the rest were given to their friends, and the girls loved getting pictures from their friends. Yachi even created a group chat that was soon filled with kitten pictures and updates. Kenma always looked at the pictures, even if he didn’t send many. Kuroo, however, sent loads. The picture of Mika made it to the group chat as well.

Mika was passed off to Shoyo, and he held her in his lap to keep her from playing with the paper and ribbon as Kenma wrapped Shoyo’s present, and then his own. Once that was finished, the two walked to Shoyo’s bedroom so Kenma could put his gift for Kuroo in his bag. Shoyo tucked Kageyama’s gift in the back of his dresser underneath a couple of hoodies to keep it hidden. Then they returned to the living room to play some games.

Kuroo had just finished painting his nails when his phone dinged with a text message. He unlocked it to see that Shoyo had sent a picture to the group chat. He chuckled when he saw Shoyo’s kitten in Kenma’s lap, with a pink bow on her collar. And suddenly, he had an idea. He had a little shopping to do anyway, so why not stop at a pet store while he was out and look for a little bowtie for Michi? Then he would have something red to wear to match with his dads tomorrow night. Kuroo smirked to himself. Yes. He was a genius.

Kageyama arrived home at about 5:30 with a few pizzas, and Mika was the only one to greet him at the door. Shoyo and Kenma were in the middle of a Grand Prix in Mario Kart, so he started to eat without them as they finished their last two races, stretching out on the couch while they sat on the floor in front of it. When their races were over, Shoyo brought the pizzas into the living room and set them on the coffee table. He opened up the first box and Kenma snorted quietly.

“Did you seriously get heart-shaped pizzas?” he teased the younger boy.

“N-no! Not on purpose! They just made them that way!” he said defensively. If Kenma noticed how Kageyama’s cheeks were a little pink, he didn’t say anything. “I bought dessert pizzas too, by the way,” he added.

“Ooh really? What did you get?” Shoyo asked, already peeking into the other boxes.

“Strawberry and cinnamon apple. You can take the rest of that one home if you want, Kenma,” Kageyama offered, trying to sound casual and aloof. He received a smile from Kenma that was larger than usual in return. He tried to subtly smile back. Thank god Shoyo wasn’t looking, or he’d never hear the end of it. After they were finished eating, he joined Shoyo and Kenma for a few games, then retrieved two futons from the closet that Shoyo and Kenma could set up in the living room, so they could play games as late as they wanted. Then, he turned in early for the night. He had the whole bed to himself tonight, and he was going to enjoy it for as long as he could.

By the time four in the afternoon rolled around the next day, Kuroo had the apartment mostly set up. Everything was clean, there were no more clothes laying around on the couch or the bedroom floor, and Michi’s toys were all put away in his toy box instead of being scattered throughout the apartment, though they might not stay there for very long. But hey, he tried. There were red candles around the living room and the small dining room, with a vase of red roses on the dining room table. His present for Kenma (and himself) had arrived a few days ago in the mail, and he managed to wrap it without any interruptions while Michi was taking a nap. He was cleaned up, though not fully made up, and was ready to start dinner. He’d picked up fresh ingredients for spaghetti and meatballs, and there was a bottle of red wine and a box of chocolate covered strawberries in the fridge.

At about 5:30, he received a text from Kenma saying he was on his way home. Dinner was finished cooking and left on the stove to stay warm, and Kuroo headed to the bedroom to get dressed. He put on some ripped black skinny jeans (not too ripped, he still wanted to look somewhat classy) and a black dress shirt. Next came the red blazer and tie he picked up last night. And for the final touch, a bit of red lipstick. He gave himself a quick once over in the mirror. His clothes hugged his body in all the right places, his hair was meticulously styled, sleeker than his normal bedhead but still messy enough to look effortless, with painted nails and painted lips for a little extra flair. Perfect.

Kenma should be home any minute now. Kuroo grabbed a package of rose petals (fake ones, so Michi wouldn’t be tempted to eat them) and spread them out on the floor in front of the doorway and in the hallway leading to the living room, then threw a few on the dining table for good measure. Then he switched on the candles in both rooms (also fake, because they couldn’t have Michi running around near real flames, but he still wanted the romantic ambiance). And… Done!

Wait, Michi! His bowtie! Kuroo rushed to his bedroom to grab it, then rushed back to the living room to find the cat and put it on. Kuroo set the kitten down and gasped when he turned to face him. Michi was so handsome! _Possibly even more dashing than his father_ , Kuroo thought proudly.

Now, everything was perfect.

Kuroo was waiting just inside the door when Kenma opened it. He was dressed quite nicely, with his red blazer and tie, and matching nails and lipstick. How extra.

But Kenma thought Kuroo always looked good in red.

“Welcome, home, kitten,” he said, leaning forward for a kiss, which Kenma happily gave him. “Here, put these on. A little extra coziness for this cozy night in.” He handed Kenma a pair of fluffy red socks in exchange for the box he was carrying. Kenma shook his head at his boyfriend but accepted the gift anyway.

“Thanks.” Slipping his shoes and regular socks off, Kenma put the fuzzy ones on. It was warm inside the apartment, but Kenma left his oversized hoodie on anyway.

“Dinner is ready. Right this way, my dear,” Kuroo said, gently taking his lover’s hand and pulling him down the hallway and into the dining room.

Kenma noted the rose petals on the floor and the flickering candles around the room. The bouquet of roses on the table gave the room a light, flowery, aroma. Also on the table sat a bucket of ice with a bottle of red wine chilling in it. Kenma had to admit, it all felt pretty elegant. He was just about to ask what Kuroo had made for dinner when Michi came trotting down the hallway.

“Oh my god,” Kenma said, dropping his bag and picking up the kitten.

“Isn’t he so handsome? Now he matches with his dads!” Kuroo beamed. A large smile appeared on Kenma’s face as he turned to look at Kuroo.

“He is! He’s so adorable!” Michi meowed in response and nuzzled into Kenma. Kenma made a mental note to send a picture to the group chat later, if Kuroo didn’t beat him to it.

“Anyway, how was the night at Shoyo’s? You didn’t stay up too late, did you?” Kuroo teased.

“No. But look at what Kageyama brought home for dinner,” he said, gesturing to the box. Kuroo snorted when he saw the heart-shaped pizza inside. “He got a cinnamon apple dessert pizza and told me to bring the leftovers home.”

“So, he does have a little soft side after all? Interesting,” Kuroo said with a smirk. Receiving a pointed look from Kenma, he sighed. “Fine, I won’t tease him about it. I want to, but I won’t.” Kenma gave an approving nod and Kuroo put the pizza box in the fridge.

Once he was done fawning over Michi, Kenma set him down and moved toward the stove to see what Kuroo had made.

“This spaghetti smells delicious!” he said, his eyes growing a bit wider.

“Why, thank you, dear. I made the sauce from scratch and everything,” Kuroo said, looking proud. Kenma smiled as they loaded their plates and sat down to eat.

When they had finished eating, they moved to the living room. Kuroo insisted that they feed each other at least one strawberry, and Kenma begrudgingly agreed. Then they each enjoyed a few on their own before they started to open their gifts. Michi had been in the kitchen eating his own dinner, but came running out into the living room as soon as he heard the rustling of the wrapping paper.

“You go first,” Kuroo said.

“Okay,” as Kenma started to open his gift, he noticed Kuroo fidgeting a bit. Whether in excitement or nervousness, he couldn’t tell. Probably a mixture of both. But Kuroo started talking before he could say anything.

“I’m sorry this gift isn’t anything super serious, I know it’s a little bit silly but I saw these online and thought it was pretty cute, so… I really hope you like it,” he looked off to the side a bit as he finished talking, trying to act casual. Kenma reached out and took one of Kuroo’s hands, giving it a light squeeze.

“You picked it out, so I know I’ll love it,” he said with a reassuring smile. Kuroo nodded wordlessly. He opened the box to find something soft and red. Removing the item from the box, he realized it was actually two hoodies, one small enough to be his size, the other large enough to be Kuroo’s. Each hoodie had one half of a yin and yang symbol in the form of one black and one white cat.

“Tetsurou.”

Kuroo looked up to see Kenma’s golden eyes staring into his.

“I love it.” Kuroo released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding as Kenma’s arms wrapped around his neck and their lips pressed together. “Thank you.” Kuroo could only blush in reply, and then Kenma pressed his gift into Kuroo’s hands. “Now your turn. Open it,” he whispered.

As Kuroo’s hands carefully peeled at the wrapping paper around the box, Kenma fiddled with the sleeves of the new hoodie in his lap to try to hide his own nervousness.

Inside the box was a red Playstation controller with black cats all over it, custom made just for Kuroo. They had multiple controllers, so they played games together all the time, but Kenma wanted to get a special one, just for his love.

Kuroo looked up at Kenma with wide eyes. “Did you get this custom made?” Kenma nodded, smiling. “For me?” Kenma nodded again, his smile growing wider.

“That’s not all though. Take it out of the box,” Kenma instructed quietly.

At the bottom of the box was a small notecard. Kuroo picked it up and turned it over to read the words “Will you be my Player 2?” Nestled in the tissue paper at the bottom of the box was a simple silver ring, engraved with the word “Forever.”

His eyes immediately filling with tears, Kuroo threw his arms around Kenma and pulled the smaller boy tight against him.

“Yes,” he whispered, his voice shaky. “Yes. I- I love you... I love you so much, Kenma. I love you,” he said as he held his boyfriend - no, his fiancé - impossibly tighter.

“I love you too, Tetsurou. Happy Valentine’s Day, my love,” Kenma whispered back. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he held his lover just as tightly to him. He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life just like this, wrapped in his lover’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So did Kenma surprise you with that proposal? He sure surprised me lmao
> 
> I wasn't originally planning to have a proposal at the end of this fic, but then the idea just sort of popped into my head and I just went with it.
> 
> About those dessert pizzas, I was picturing something like the Cactus Bread pizzas they have at Pizza Ranch? If that helps anybody else picture it? If you're not from the Midwest and you've never had Pizza Ranch, then that's not helpful information at all. Sorry
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this! I had a lot of fun writing it! ❤
> 
> [This](https://files.cults3d.com/uploaders/14330872/illustration-file/22fff8a3-9779-4568-b4e6-45c52e68e590/flat%2C550x550%2C075%2Cf.u1_large.jpg) is the cat yin and yang design I had in mind  
> And the controller design was based on [this](https://www.opentip.com/search.php?cPath=43698&products_id=10324469&gclid=CjwKCAiA4Y7yBRB8EiwADV1haTZ6SN59lvGdelMXJD2CiQS0BCI4q05un2AJHG1lgdmBtOy1Qfs4QBoC5x0QAvD_BwE)
> 
> I'm on Tumblr!  
> [twixcrush](https://twixcrush.tumblr.com/) \- main blog  
> [beautiful-asahi](https://beautiful-asahi.tumblr.com/) \- Haikyuu side blog


End file.
